An Unlikely Admirer
by SeleneSoulwar
Summary: Wade is the superbrain...but what if a sudden love email distacts him? And what happens when it all turns out to be Drakken's plot?


An Unlikely Admirer

Chapter one 

A sitch in Saigon

"Mom, have you seen my new trousers?" Kim shouted, frantically digging through a pile of clothes on her armchair – or beanbag, whatever she preferred to call it. Usually, it was neat and tidy with only a sock or Cuddle Buddy on it – but due to three very urgent missions to Kenya, Arizona and Bahrain, PLUS the history essay, Kim was so tired by the time she got to bed, she just threw everything on it.

_And now, I am so regretting it_, she thought, sighing as three weeks of clothes mixed together in a colourful whirlwind. _I swear, even if I have a million missions, I'll never ever forget to –_

Light footsteps behind her snapped Kim out of her promisings. She turned around to see the head and shoulders of her Mom, sticking out of the stairway. She was holding a pair of freshly ironed pants.

"Hi Kimmy" she smiled, and lifted the trousers up. "Are these the ones you're looking for?"

"Yes – they are!" Kim jumped and took them from her Mom. "They're washed and everything – that's ferociously cool! Thanks Mom!"

"As you would say, no big" Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at her daughter's new item of clothing. "I see red's the new black again?"

"Yep!" Kim replied, folding it up carefully. The trousers were a brilliant shade of bright red, similar to the colour of fresh, ripe apples. "I plan on wearing it this weekend. Wade discovered this new Chinese restaurant just outside Middletown Mall."

Kim put it away into the cupboard, and pulled a pained face. "I'm so tired of Bueno Nachos by now. I don't know how Ron manages to eat it 24 hours a day. I hope I can persuade him to finally try something new."

"How exciting!" Mrs. Dr. Possible said enthusiasticly.

This reminded her of the first time she met her husband. It was precisely in THAT Chinese restaurant. He was in his little scientific 'posse' and she was with her girlfriends.

Mrs. Dr. Possible remembered how frustrated she felt that night, because her friends seemed to have no interest in anything else than to discuss parties with the popular group, and the school team's hot quarter - back, Jonathan Spike.

He really _was_ extremely awesome – muscular body, thick, black, spiky hair and amazing brown eyes. Nearly three quarters of the girls then in Middleton high fancied him. His current girlfriend – Cynthia Matthews (with her curly platinum blonde extensions and fabulous figure) – was the most hated and envied girl in the entire school.

Mrs. Dr. Possible had too held a soft spot for him back then. Now days, she often chuckled remembering how shy she was then. Hiding behind her hair, she would hide from sight near the lockers, and stare after him wistfully. How, oh how she envied her bold friends who dared to talk to him without turning into a huge tomato or stuttering!

And how, oh how she hated that day when she saw her biggest rival, Katherine Rafter in the corridor, laughing with him and touching him shamelessly. To her absolute dismay, he seemed to be enjoying it emmensely. He grinned from ear to ear, and casually flung his arm around the thrilled Katherine and slapped her bum.

From that moment, Anna Claire Possible (or Anna Medisty, as she was called back then in high school) lost all respect and soft feelings for Jonathan. She saw him as who he really was – an arrogant jock who took girls very easily.

So therefore, you can see why she was really not willing to listen or to join in the conversations about how wonderful Jonathan was.

Bored, she fiddled with her fan. Seeing as it was a Chinese place, Mrs. Possible remembered, she had bought along a fan. It was large and elegant, every piece of it carefully handmade. The material was black, with tiny red and golden embroidery all over it. Anna got it from her grandmother last Christmas.

"I'll go check the food" she informed her friends, then, fan in hand, walked towards the buffet. She absent - mindedly picked up a plate, and headed over to the salad bar.

And that's where she first saw James.

Anna Possible sighed, and was snapped back to reality by her daughter's curious voice.

"Gosh, Mom, you look far away."

"Just memories. Anyways, I think it's a fantastic idea. Where did you get the pants from?"

"Club Banana has a new tiny line of Chinese inspired clothes. Monique took me back to the storeroom where they put the clothes no one would buy. They were so awesome! I'm gonna go back tomorrow, and see if I can find a top that has an Oriental feel."

"I have a fan you could borrow" Mrs. Possible said casually. Her eyes suddenly spotted Kim's bean - bag. Her faced darkened a little.

"Kimmy, what's that mess?" she inquired calmly. Kim winced and tried to think of an excuse.

"That's just…umm…you see…." _C'mon. Think! Think of something!_

"Ahh…."

Beep beep bip bip!

The familiar sound of the Kimmunicator suddenly perked up from Kim's pocket. Eager to steer the subject, she grabbed it hastily and hauled it out of her pocket. She switched it on.

"Hey Wade! What's the sitch?" she asked brightly from her friend. Wade grinned back from the screen. He was holding a soda in one hand, and had a large pack of fries scattered over the desk next to him.

"Hey Kim," he waved, taking a sip.

"Oh, bon appetit, by the way" Kim said, remembering her manners. Then she grinned. "Gosh, those fries made quite a mess."

"Speaking of mess, I've never seen your chair in a worser state." Wade commented, laughing at her, but in a good-hearted way.

"Thanks" she growled, hunching a little, and turning guilty eyes on her mother. Anna frowned, but then smiled.

"It's all right Kimmie. Just clear it up before you go on another mission."

She started to climb down the stairs. "Be back for lunch okay? And if you fancy another chat, I'll be here."

"Sure will!" Kim said, very thankful. After her Mom was gone, she turned back to Wade.

"Thanks a lot!" she cried, putting her free arm on her hips.

"Hey, I rescued you there!" Wade put up his hands. "I'm supposed to be getting a thank you at least!"

"Yeah, sure!" Kim glared angrily, then gave up the drama. "So, what's the sitch?"

"Shego and Drakken are in Saigon, Vietnam" Wade explained, typing. A small map of Asia popped up, with a red dot beeping on it. "Turns out that they are having a very special exhibit of the finest jewels found recently in the Purple Forbidden City. Each one of them is worth millions! Also, some scientists are there to show their newest and 'greatest' invention to the public." Another pressing of a button, and a photo came up. It showed diamonds the size of chicken eggs, fat rubies and dazzling emeralds, glinting in the sun. Also, a vast amount of golden chains lay on the tables.

"Let me guess" Kim interrupted. "It's some sort of scary looking machine Drakken wants to have, even though he doesn't know what it does."

"Precisely." Wade pressed a button, and a picture of a sleek ray gun, supported by a rack, came up. It was white with silver lines, the tip a glowing golden. It had a tiny Vietnamese flag painted on the side.

"Neat!" Kim said, appreciatingly. "Plus, with all the jewels, he can buy himself the whole weapon room at next week's Black Market for Evil Villains Fair."

"How do you know about that? " Wade asked, surprised.

"Mail." She said simply. "Ron signed me up by accident."

"Thought he was winning you a tank?" Wade grinned mischiviously.

"Nah, it was battle - craft." Kim shook her head. "I'm on my way. I'll call Ron – can you get us a ride in about half an hour?"

"No problem!" her friend grinned from the screen. "Wade out!"


End file.
